


What's in a Rumor?

by Manny_bgm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gossip, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/pseuds/Manny_bgm
Summary: A little one shot based on what happens after Harry and Ginny's first kiss. This would be placed between the chapters "Sectumsempra" and "The Seer Overheard" from Half Blood Prince.





	What's in a Rumor?

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how Harry and Ginny's first conversation after that kiss went, what they would talk about and how open they would be with their feelings for each other. I found it rather difficult to write, and it's not as long as I'd want it to be, but I'd still like to share it here. Hope you enjoy :)

“Harry, wait a moment." Ginny said as Harry led her down the seventh floor corridor. “What's going on - what are you playing at?”

“I dunno…” It was the truth. He did not know what exactly had made him decide to kiss Ginny. But it had felt so good... Harry just hoped with all his might that Ginny had felt it too. “I… didn’t plan it or anything. But I’m really glad I did it.”

“You’re _mental_.” Ginny said, but she was laughing, hardly able to keep a straight face. And upon realizing what she must be thinking, Harry’s chest started to swell up with hope. He decided to keep her engaged.

“You’re adorable when you’re giggling like that.” Harry said.

“Watch it.” she said, gracefully tossing her mane of red hair aside. “I have a reputation.”

“Do you?” Harry teased, feeling more confident now. “Aren’t you that girl who once sent a love poem to the bloke she fancied? I seem to recall something about a ‘fresh pickled toad’…”

“Git.” she said. “How _dare_ you bring that up… what’s gotten into you anyway?”

“Well, I learned from someone close to me that _anything_ ’s possible if you’ve got enough nerve.”

Ginny was smirking, clearly having caught on to Harry’s cheek. 

“Do you honestly think you’re fucking funny, mate?” she said, despite not being able to stop herself from laughing. “Well, _I_ obviously do… but then again, I’m biased.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked.

“I fancy you, Harry.”

Harry was awestruck. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

The sun was setting now. The light that shone through the castle window illuminated Ginny's freckles. For a few more lingering moments, he was staring at her. Then, he spoke.

“Do you really - I… I had no idea.”

“Congratulations.” said Ginny mockingly. “You’re officially the last one to know.”

Harry snickered at this. But then, Ginny’s giggling finally came to a halt, and her voice took on a softer, more serious tone.

“You know, that kiss felt so good… it was – beyond anything I imagined.”

“Same…. I’d kiss you again in a heartbeat.” said Harry slowly.

“So what’s stopping you?” Ginny asked.

“No idea….”

And at that moment, Harry bowed forward and pressed his lips onto hers once more, with the feeling that he could conjure the most powerful Patronus in the world.

 

***

 

“So, how was it?” Hermione asked Ginny when they were in the Common Room the next morning.

“Good.” Ginny said simply. “It was real good.”

Hermione let out a disappointed chuckle.

“That’s _it_ ? Just… _good_?”

Ginny felt that Hermione was right to be disappointed. She deserved to know more details. It was just hard to put into words exactly.

“Well, it was better than that.” Ginny said. “Probably the best evening of my life, actually.” Ginny said, her mind rapidly flashing back to last night. Everything had been perfect.

“That’s more like it.” Hermione said, beaming.

“Harry’s just… even better than I thought he’d be. Like, I already knew him pretty well as a friend, but I feel like I discovered a whole new side to him last night. And if I’m not mistaken, I reckon he feels similarly about me.”

“I’d suppose that’s because both of you were finally able to be completely yourselves around each other without being nervous.” Hermione said matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, that’s what it felt like.... It was a _really_ good talk.”

“You know,  I had a feeling that he might fancy you as of late.” Hermione admitted. “I wasn’t sure of course, but I thought he might try asking you out or something. But I did _not_ expect him to straight up kiss you.”

“Neither did I.” Ginny said, smirking. “But I’m so glad he did. He didn’t even plan it, he just fucking went for it.... But we are going on a date today. He’s taking me to the Black Lake.”

“I’m happy for you, Ginny.” Hermione said, her voice suddenly strict. “I really am. But don’t forget you have your O.W.L. examinations coming up.”

“I haven’t forgotten about that, Hermione.” Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes. She knew Hermione meant well, but she also knew she was perfectly capable of managing her own time. “I still got plenty of time left, especially since Quidditch is done with now. I’ll be fine.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again, smiling at Ginny instead.

“I suppose you will be, assuming you don’t get pestered with people wanting to interview you.”

“What d’you mean?” Ginny asked, confused.

“Well, this whole situation is bound to bring in some gossip… After all, you and Harry are, for better or for worse, probably the two most popular people in Hogwarts right now….”

 

 

Hermione hadn’t been wrong. Only one day later, Ginny and Luna were traveling between classes when a fourth year Gryffindor by the name of Romilda Vane came storming down the hallway.

“GINNY!” she blared, looking relieved that she finally got a hold of her. “I can’t believe you’re going out with Harry Potter! Your kiss from Saturday was really unexpected. Does he kiss well? I bet he does…. By the way, I heard from Lavender that Katie told Demelza that Harry’s got a Hippogriff tattoo on his chest. Is that true?”

Ginny and Luna exchanged looks. It never ceased to amaze Ginny how quickly gossip traveled around Hogwarts. She figured she might as well cook up something good.

“Not quite. It’s actually a Hungarian Horntail.” Ginny lied, which made Luna snort. The truth was that Harry had never had any tattoos at all.

“A Hungarian Horntail… _even better!_ ” Romilda said passionately. “I can’t _wait_ to tell Lavender! She never told me if Ron had any tattoos, come to think of it….”

To quench Romilda’s thirst for information, Ginny decided to retort once more.

“He does. He’s got a Pygmy Puff.”

Luna was laughing out loud behind them. Romilda ignored her.

“Well, thank you so much for this _invaluable_ information, Ginny!” Romilda said, and she ran way as quickly as she had arrived.

“Very curious, isn’t she?” Luna said dreamily after Romilda had left. “Are you sure it was a good idea to tell her all that?”

“Oh yeah....” laughed Ginny. “People always find a way to bend gossip around anyway, so I figured I might as well lay it on thick.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Harry doesn’t _have_ tattoos, Luna. Neither does Ron.”

“Oh, I think that’s probably for the best.” Luna said. “Still, it’s a shame that people will spread rumors like that.”

“I don’t care.” said Ginny happily, who was indeed feeling far too amused to be bothered by any of this. “I knew what I signed up for, and I suppose that widespread gossip is just one of those things that come with dating ‘The Chosen One.’”

 


End file.
